


A Hard Rain's Gonna Fall

by romanticalgirl



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I  met one man who was wounded in love, I met another man who was wounded with hatred</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Rain's Gonna Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 6-27-05

Wilson doesn’t say anything as he stands next to her, his umbrella sheltering her from the rain that falls harshly around them. The black cloth does little to save them, as the wind whips the water in their faces, against their bodies. She is already soaked to the skin, her suit no doubt ruined.

“You do what you have to. We all understand that.”

“I did what I had to.” She continued not to look at him. “I just don’t know that I did the right thing.”

“House will understand...” His sentence trailed off as she shook her head. “You voted to keep him.”

“Greg would have been just the next in a long line of good doctors replaced with sycophants and corporate shills.” She shrugged and raised a hand, pushing a drenched lock of hair away from her face. “This hospital deserves better than that.”

“House won’t understand then.”

“No.” She laughed softly, sadly. “He’ll see it as a vindication of his talent and intelligence and will never once think about what it has cost us, this hospital. The money could have done amazing things. Could have paid for equipment, testing, research…”

“Do you regret it?”

“Yes. No.” She shrugged. “I could use a brandy. And a towel.”

“I have both.”

“You also have a wife.” She looked at him for the first time, her eyes hot with knowledge and regret. “I have both.”

Wilson reached out and touched her cheek for a moment before letting his hand drop back to his side. No expression touched his face, though his eyes were as bright as hers. “I’ll drive.”  



End file.
